Piringan Hitam Rahasia
by Doyon Ardiansyah
Summary: Sebuah piringan hitam yang berisi data rahasia dan penting telah dicuri oleh organisasi bernama TAKA. Naruto, Sakura dan Sai yang merupakan agen rahasia mendapatkan misi untuk merebutnya kembali. Akankah mereka berhasil? Author by: Doyon Ardiansyah (Author paling amatir)
1. Chapter 1 : Pesan Rahasia

**Disclamer : Naruto dan segala asetnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Haji Sulam dan Haji Muhidin milik pemiliknya.**

**Genre : Humor-humoran**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Naruto versi ngawur, edisi agen rahasia, OOC, Gaje, Garing pake beud plus banget, etika penulisan semampunya, Author amatir dan lain-lain**

**Author : Doyon Ardiansyah (author paling amatir)**

**_###Don't like don't read####_**

_Summary : Sebuah piringan hitam yang berisi data rahasia dan penting telah dicuri oleh organisasi bernama TAKA. Naruto, Sakura dan Sai yang merupakan agen rahasia mendapatkan misi untuk merebutnya kembali. Akankah mereka berhasil?_

**NARUTO : PIRINGAN HITAM RAHASIA**

**Chapter 1 : PESAN RAHASIA**

_Konoha City : 07.00 a.m_

Disebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana namun tidak begitu besar (?) tinggal seorang pemuda yang bernama Naruto Cruise. Namanya keren kan?, yap dia adalah seorang agen rahasia, bisa dibilang dia hasil rekarnasi dari Tom Cruise(?). Meskipun begitu hari-harinya sangat umum dialami pemuda seusianya, apalagi dia anak tunggal.

Seperti biasa dipagi hari, sang agen tapi bukan agen sossis sedang molor alias tidur di kamarnya yang sangat begitu berantakan, kayak kapal titanic yang menabrak gunung es (?) sambil produksi besar-besaran (baca: ngiler). Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah dapur.

"NAAAARRRUUTTTOOO, BANGUN CEPETAAAAAN, BELIIN EMAK BAWANG MERAH, STOK HABIS NIIIIIH…!", kurang lebih seperti itulah nada alarm Naruto setiap paginya. Entah kenapa setiap hari stok bawang merah Ibu Naruto (Kushina) habis dengan cepat, entahlah, itu masih menjadi misteri. *halah*

"GUBRRAAAAAK…!" Naruto terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aduh, IYYAAAA MAAAAK…!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk mandi. Gengsi dong, masak mau beli bawang nggak wangi.

Sekitar 10 menit Naruto selesai dari pesinggahannya lalu menemui Kushina sang Ibu di dapur.

"Aduh Mak-Mak, nggak teriak-teriak kenapa sih kalau mau panggil-panggil, Naruto kan kagetan Mak, kalau kena lemah jantung gimana?"

"TUUUAAANNGGG!" Naruto dapat getokan panci dari Kushina.

"Hallah, nggak usah lebay, kamu kalau molor tu kayak orang mati, susah pake banget ngebanguninnya.", Kata Ibu Naruto sedikir membentak.

"Nih duitnya buat beli bawang di warung Haji Sulam", sambil menyodorkan uang 1000 rupiah.

"Yaelah Mak, Haji Sulam itu dagang bubur, kalau mau beli bawang itu di warungnya Haji Muhidin lagian duitnya kurang nih Mak,,,," ucap Naruto

"Kurang gimana le, kita kan cuma tinggal berdua?" Jawab Kushina

"Warung Haji Muhidin kan lumayan jauh Mak, kalau tiba-tiba Naruto kecapekan trus haus trus mau minum tapi nggak ada uangnya trus Naruto pingsan di jalan lalu diculik orang gimana Mak?, huaaaaaa nggak mauuuu…!" Naruto mewek kayak anak kecil nggak dikasih ASI sambil berteriak sekenceng-kencengnya (Agen rahasia ya? Nggak mencerminkan banget, hadeeeh!)

Ciaaaaattttttt…!, DUAAAK..!

Kushina mengeluarkan jurus tendangan tanpa bayangan dan menendang Naruto sampai ke warungnya Haji Muhidin.

.

**~"Warung Haji Muhidin"~**

BUKKK…!

Para pembeli pada kaget dan mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Adduuuhh,, Emak kebangetan banget nih. Tega bener ma anaknya" keluh Naruto sambil mengusap bokongnya yang kesakitan.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, un?", Tanya seorang laki-laki yang memiliki 99% hormon perempuan, memakai jubah hitam dengan sablon awan merah dan berambut kuning panjang, siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Mas Deidara? Kok bisa di sini?", Tanya Naruto sambil berdiri di samping Deidara.

Wajarlah Naruto bertanya seperti itu, jarak antara Markas Akatsuki dan Konoha City kan amat teramat dan sangat jauh. Yah sekitar 100 km persegi(?). Bagaimana bisa Deidara bisa sampai di Konoha City?, ya naik burung onta dari tanah liatnya lah.

"Kok Mas sih, un. Panggil Jeng dong. un", Deidara melambai

GUBBRRRAAK…! Naruto tepar dengan tidak elitnya

"I-iya Jeng maaf", Naruto merasa Ilfeel didekat Deidara.

"Iya nih, un. Eike mau beli bawang di sini. Di tempat eike nggak ada yang jual, un. Maklum markas eike di tempat terpencil, un. Di pusat kota emang ada sih tapi kualitasnya jelek un. ihihihihihi", Deidara ketawa ala kuntilanak keguguran. Semua yang ada di warung kecuali Deidara mundur 2 langkah.

"Lagian katanya nih un, bawang di warung ini bagus-bagus un, udah gitu gedong-gedong lagi un, ya udah eike beli kesini aja un, ihihihihihihihi", Semua kecuali Deidara mundur 2 langkah lagi

"Terserah lah, Pak Haji, beli bawang merah seribu, nih duitnya", sambil menyodorkan duit 1000 rupiah ke Haji Muhidin

Haji Muhidin lalu mengambil beberapa bawang dan dimasukkan ke kantong plastic.

"Ini nak Naruto, Makasih ya,,", sahut Haji dua kali ini.

"Duluan ya Jeng Deidara",

"Oke un, TITI DJ (baca: haTI-haTI Di Jalan) un. Mmuah :*", Deidara memberi ciuman jarak jauh. Naruto pingsan beberapa saat.

Saat perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba Handphone Naruto bunyi.

_Akulah Naruuutooooo ooooooo_

_Agen rahasiaaaaa aaaa_

_Para wanitaaaaaaa aaaaa_

_Cintailah akuuuuu uuuuuuu_

_(Dewa 19 – Arjuna)_

Seperti itulah nada deringnya. Diambilah dari saku kanannya dan dilihat siapa yang menelponnya. Ternyata dari markas pusat!, ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau.

Naruto : Halo Markas, Naruto Cruise agen 069 di sini. Ada apa?

Markas : Ada misi untukmu.

Naruto : Apa misinya?

Markas : Lihatlah di salah satu bawang yang tadi kau beli. CKLEK, TUUUUUUUUUUT.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Karena jarak rumah lumayan jauh, dia memutus untuk memanggil hewan kuchiyose.

KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU….. BOFFF!, Nampak Naruto sudah berdiri di atas kepala Gamabunta.

"Ayo Gamabunta, kita menuju Rumah, GOOOO..!", sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan dengan penuh semangat.

"Dasar seenaknya," keluh Gamabunta.

Gamabunta segera mengambil ancang-ancang dan,

WUUUSHHHH,,WIIIINGGG,, KLONTANG KLONTANG(?) JEDDARR, ..!

Hanya butuh satu lompatan untuk sampai di halaman rumah. Tampak kepulan asap debu mengelilingi mereka berdua. Naruto segera melompat turun.

"Makasih Bro Gama," BOFFF!, Gamabunta menghilang sambil menggerutu. Dalam hati Naruto, "Punya hewan kuchiyose enak juga ya, huehehehe" (ketawa tanpa dosa)

Naruto segera mencari bawang yang dimaksud, dan benar saja ada satu bawang yang nampak berbeda dari teman-temannya, bawang yang ditemukan Naruto berwarna Pink kemerah jambuan!

Naruto segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak lupa dia melemparkan sekantong plastik bawang kearah dapur dengan ngawur dan tanpa dosa, dan tepat mendarat dikepala Kushina sang Ibu yang sedang memasak air (?).

"NARRRUUTTTTOOOO….!" Nampak aura kegelapan muncul di belakang Kushina. (Author Merinding)

0oo0

Sampainya di kamar Naruto segera mengecek bawang pink-nya. Dicari apakah ada tombol atau semacamnya tetapi belum ketemu juga, tapi Naruto tidak menyerah. Agen gituloh….!.

Sudah sekitar 1 jam lebih Naruto mengotak ngatik bawangnya. Kali ini dia menyerah dan langsung ambruk di ranjangnya.

"Aaaakhh, gimana sich markas pusat, kasih info nggak bener begini, nyesel gue kerja ama tu organisasi", Naruto tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Tak berselang lama HP Naruto berbunyi lagi.

Kriiiiiing, kriiiiiing, kriiiiiiing, duoorr! (kok beda dari sebelumnya ya?, au ah!)

Naruto: Halo…

Markas: Anu, maaf saya lupa kasih tau kalau mau aktifin tu bawang harus pake perintah suara, hehehe

Naruto: Yaelah, kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi, apa perintahnya?

Markas: Perintahnya pake lirik lagu, begini nih:

_Bawang, aku tau_

_Kita tak banyak bertemu_

_Namun hanya kamu _

_Yang ada dihati_

(NB: lagunya Titi Kamal feat Anji Drive, judulnya author nggak tau)

CKLEK, TUUUUUUUUUUT

"Kebiasaan nih markas, tutup telpon seenak udelnya. Nggak pake salam lagi, euh!."

OooO

Naruto lalu mempraktekkan apa yang sudah diinsetruksikan Markas Pusat dan benar saja, tiba-tiba bawang tersebut mengeluarkan semacam sinar dari ujungnya dan membentuk layar transparan berukuran 20 inch. Dan inilah bunyi pesan rahasianya:

**Assalamualaikum Agen 069, lama tidak bertemu.**

**Seperti yang saya ketahui (?) telah terjadi pencurian di "Konoha City Museum" kemarin, dan yang dicuri bukanlah barang sembarangan, tetapi sebuah Piringan Hitam yang berisi data yang sangat penting dan rahasia. Piringan tersebut telah dicuri oleh sebuah organisasi kecil-kecilan bernama TAKA, kependekan dari cinTA KAmu(?). Mereka beranggotakan 4 makhluk kece. Inilah profil dari mereka -**

* * *

**Nama : Sasuke Van Houten**

**Jabatan : Ketua Tim**

**Lahir : Cibodas, 30 Februari 19XX**

**Hobi : Ngupil sembarang tempat**

**Spesialis : Ahli Strategi dan Ahli Senjata**

* * *

**Nama : Alexander Jugo**

**Jabatan : Wakil Ketua Tim**

**Lahir: Cimahi, 33 September 19XX**

**Hobi: Memasak dan berkebun**

**Spesialis : Ahli Peledak**

* * *

**Nama: Sir John Suigetsu**

**Jabatan: Anggota Tim**

**Lahir: Bogor, 0,2 Agustus 19XX**

**Hobi: Mandi di comberan**

**Spesialis: Ahli Senjata**

* * *

**Nama: Karin Angelina**

**Jabatan: Anggota Tim**

**Lahir: Cilacap, 25,5 April 19XX**

**Hobi: Merhatiin Sasuke ngupil sembarangan**

**Spesialis: Ahli Medis dan Ahli Teknologi**

* * *

**Mereka sekarang berada di Suna City. Menurut hasil penyekeledikan dan pengintaian kami, mereka berencana untuk pergi ke Iwagakure City dan belum diketahui apa rencana mereka selanjutnya.**

**Misi kamu adalah menghentikan aksi mereka dan merebut kembali Piringan tersebut. Tapi tenang, kamu tidak sendirian. Kami sudah menyiapkan 2 partner khusus untuk kamu. Mereka merupakan orang pilihan kami. Inilah profil mereka -**

* * *

**Nama: Sakura Angel**

**Lahir: Tegal, 14 Desember 19XX**

**Hobi: Cari cowok ganteng**

**Spesialis: Ahli Medis, penyamaran dan penyusupan**

* * *

**Nama: Sai Enderson**

**Lahir: Rembang, 20 Januari 19XX**

**Hobi: Melukis pemandangan**

**Spesialis: Ahli Teknologi dan Senjata**

* * *

**Mereka akan tiba dalam waktu 10 menit. Pakai helikopter lho…. *abaikan*. Temui mereka di Lapangan Konoha City.**

**Pesan ini akan hancur dalam waktu 5 detik. Semoga berhasil Agen 069.**

OooO

"UWAAAAAHHH!" Naruto dengan cepat secepat Yellow Flash melempar bawang tersebut ke luar jendela kamarnya.

"DUUUUAAAAAARRRRR!", ledakan tersebut sangat kuat sampai ke atmosfer bumi. 2 orang tewas, 3 orang sudah tak bernyawa dan 5 orang kaku karena jantungan.

OooO

"Hmmmm, Sasuke Van Houten. Sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu", Naruto memandang langit-langit kamar dan mencoba mengingat suatu memori.

==FlashBack==

Lokasi : Halaman belakang "Akademi Mata-mata Konoha City"

"SAAASUUUKEEE!", Teriak pemuda berambut kuning.

"Hn," sambil menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?", Tanya Naruto.

"Nggak usah ikut campur, urus saja dirimu sendiri", Jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku ini temanmu", Ucap Naruto.

"Hah!, teman macam apa kau yang selalu morotin temannya sendiri, apa-apa aku yang bayar. Dasar nggak modal!" ketus Sasuke

"Tapi tapi, kita sudah melalui banyak hal di Akademi Mata-mata, apa kau…?",

"Aku apa hah?", Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto

"Sudah tak menganggapku teman lagi?".

"Iya", jawab Sasuke secara singkat, padat dan berisi (?).

"Errrr, kalau begitu akan ku hentikan kau, tak akan aku biarkan kau menemui Orochimaho, pemilik Akademi TAKA itu", ancam Naruto.

"Coba saja", tantang Sasuke.

"Ciaaaaaaaaattt", Naruto bersiap mengeluarkan keahliannya.

"Ciaaaaaaaatttt", Sasuke tak mau kalah.

.

GUNTING !

BATU !

KERTAS !

.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sangat hening.

.

"TIIDDAAAAAAKKKK!", Naruto histeris. Kenapa? Ternyata Naruto kalah suit. Dia memakai batu sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan Kertas.

"Hah, sekarang jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau menemui Orochimaho untuk mendapat pelatihan yang lebih baik. Akademi Mata-mata ini tidak akan membuatku kuat. Goodbye Naruto semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi."

==FlashBack End==

OooO

Naruto sudah tiba di Lapangan Konoha City, sambil menunggu kedatangan partnernya dia ngopi dulu sambil makan gorengan di warung dekat lapangan.

JUK UJUK UJUK UJUK UJUK UJUK UJUK….(suara helicopter nih)

Helicopter yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Pintu helicopter terbuka dan keluarlah Sai Enderson sambil membawa koper dibarengi Sakura Angel di belakangnya. Dengan efek Slow Motion membuat mereka semakin keren pake beud plus banget.

(Backsound: Soundtrack Mission Imposible) author lagi-lagi nggak tau judulnya.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang Agen Sakura, Agen Sai", sambil menyalami mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang juga Agen 069", sahut Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, saya agen Naruto Cruise, semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan lancar, sehat wal afiat, AMIIIIIEN!" sambil menadahkan tangan.

Sakura & Sai : AMIIIIIEN!

Pilot helicopter : AMIIIIIEN!

Pemilik warung : AMIIIIIEN!

Tukang jamu yang baru lewat : AMIIIIIIEN!

Author : AMIEN!

"Baiklah mari kita kerumah saya untuk membicarakan lebih lanjut misi kita",

Sakura dan Sai hanya manggut-manggut. Naruto membawa mereka berdua ke rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya di garasi. (sejak kapan ada garasi? anggap aja ada)

"Baiklah, mari kita bicara di ruangan rahasia", Naruto lalu memiringkan sebuat kunci Ring ukuran 12 yang terpajang di dinding garasi. Seketika tembok yang ada di samping pajangan kunci-kunci terbuka dan terlihat sebuah terowongan yang menuju ke ruang rahasia.

Apakah yang akan direncanakan Agen Naruto, Sakura dan Sai?

Apakah mereka akan berhasil merebut Piringan Hitam tersebut?

_**Sementara itu…**_

OooO

_Suna City : 15.00 p.m_

Di sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang sudah tidak dihuni lagi. Terlihat 4 makhluk kece yang sedang menatap tajam sebuah koper yang berada di atas meja. Sang ketua tim lalu membuka koper tersebut dan nampaklah sebuah Piringan yang sedang diperebutkan. Salah satu anggota menghampiri dan berdiri di belakang sang ketua.

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya Ketua?", Tanya seorang pemuda berambut orange.

"Kita mengalir dengan keadaan, kita akan pergi ke Iwagakure dan melakukan sesuatu pada benda ini, Jugo." Ucap sang ketua tim, Sasuke Van Houten (sambil ngupil tentunya)

.

**~~~Bersambung di Chapter 2~~~**

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! (author ketawa iblis, keselek cicak, pingsan seketika)

Akhirnya selesai meski baru chapter 1. Mohon direview….


	2. Chapter 2 : Alasan

_Sebelumnya…_

"_Baiklah, mari kita bicara di ruangan rahasia", Naruto lalu memiringkan sebuat kunci Ring ukuran 12 yang terpajang di dinding garasi. Seketika tembok yang ada di samping pajangan kunci-kunci terbuka dan terlihat sebuah terowongan yang menuju ke ruang rahasia._

* * *

Disclamer : Naruto dan segala asetnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Humor-humoran dan Advanture

Rate : K+

Warning : Naruto versi ngawur, edisi agen rahasia, OOC, Gaje, Garing pake beud plus banget, etika penulisan semampunya, Author amatir dan lain-lain

Author : Doyon Ardiansyah (author paling amatir)

* * *

_Summary : Sebuah piringan hitam yang berisi data rahasia dan penting telah dicuri oleh organisasi bernama TAKA. Naruto, Sakura dan Sai yang merupakan agen rahasia mendapatkan misi untuk merebutnya kembali. Akankah mereka berhasil?_

**NARUTO: PIRINGAN HITAM RAHASIA**

**CHAPTER 2: ALASAN**

_Konoha City : 09.00 p.m_

Naruto, Sai dan Sakura mulai melintasi terowongan untuk menuju suatu tempat yang bisa dibilang rahasia. Terowongannya terasa cukup panjang dikarenakan sudah sekitar 1 jam mereka berjalan dan tak kunjung sampai, namun mengapa mereka tidak mengeluh sedikitpun? Apa karena mereka adalah agen rahasai?. Author pun menjawab tidak, karena sepanjang badan terowongan terdapat AC dan LCD 50" yang menampilkan Cherrybelle menyanyikan lagu "Love is You" di 100% Ampuh Glob** TV. Terdapat juga poster-poster Cherrybelle, F(X), Girl Generation, 2ne1, dan bermacam girlband yang tidak bisa author sebutkan. Melihat pemandangan yang bikin ilfeel, Sakura berbisik ke Sai.

"Sekarang aku tau tujuan lain dia membuat ruang rahasia ini." Sai Cuma mangut-mangut yang sebenarnya fans berat Cherrybelle juga (TWIBOY CIIIIIIIINNNNN!).

.

_25 menit kemudian…_

.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai,," Kata Naruto.

"Wooooooow…, ", Sakura dan Sai mlongo berjamaah.

Kenapa mereka mlongo?, karena luasnya minta ampun. Kalau dibuat Harlem Shake bareng-bareng nih, 2 Juta orang bakal muat. Agar lebih mudah membayangkan, markas ini mirip dengan markas milik MERMAIDMAN & BERNACLEBOY (kalau belum tau, nonton Spongebob dulu sana!). ada sebuah meja besar bundar dengan banyak kursi yang mengelilinginya. Ada mesin pijat elektrik, lapangan futsal, lapangan tennis, ada kantin, ada bioskop, ada distro, ada penjual mie ayam, dan berbagai macam pedagang kaki lima (Kayak pasar malam aja). Di samping kanan ada sebuah layar LCD yang GEDEEEEEE banget, dan duduklah mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, seperti kita ketahui, sebuah piringan hitam yang sangat rahasia dan penting telah dicuri oleh tim TAKA, dan kita diperintahkan untuk mengambil piringan tersebut apapun caranya.", Naruto mengawali.

"Yah, aku tau, dan ada yang tidak ku mengerti." Kata Sai.

"Apa itu?", Sakura menyahut.

"Isi dari piringan tersebut, dan itu pasti sangatlah berharga. Jika tidak kenapa repot-repot dicuri?" Kata Sai.

"Entahlah, Markas Pusat tidak memberitahukannya, yang jelas misi kita hanyalah merebutnya kembali." Kata Naruto.

"Sekarang apa rencana kita Agen Naruto?", Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, sekarang perhatikan LCD yang ada di sebelah kanan kalian." Kata Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar!", Sai menyela.

"Ada apa Agen Sai?", Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf, apa ada toilet di sini?, aku sudah menahannya dari perjalanan kesini", Kata Sai.

BUUUUK! GLONTANG CETER CETER AUUUUUUUU (?).

Sai dapat bogem mentah dari Sakura.

"Dasar tak tau malu", Kata Sakura.

"Yah, sebenarnya Toilet agak jauh, sekitar 1 Km", Kata Naruto.

"HAAAAAAAAH!", Sai menganga lebar banget.

"Jangan kuatir, anda bisa naik ojek, tuh disana", kata Naruto sampil menunjuk gerombolan tukang ojek.

"Baiklah". Sai lalu ngibrit ke tukang ojek untuk menuju toilet.

"Ini akan memakan banyak jika kita menunggunya Agen Naruto", Kata Sakura.

"Tenanglah Agen Sakura, kita tunggu saja. Anda mungkin mau karokean dulu sambil menunggu Agen Sai?", tawar Naruto.

"Haaah, di sini ada karoke juga?, Asyiiiik. Di mana?", Sakura berbinar-binar.

"Terus saja ke Barat, nanti ada tulisannya"

.

WUSSSSHHHH….

Lebih cepat dari peluru Sakura langsung ngibrit ke tempat karouke. Tinggalah sendiri Agen Naruto.

.

_2 Jam kemudian….._

.

"Aaaaah, legaaaaa, maaf agak lama tadi bannya bocor, untung ada tukang tambal ban. Eh… Agen Sakura mana?", Tanya Sai sambil duduk kembali.

"Lagi karoukean", Jawab Naruto singkat. Tak lama Sakura pun datang.

"Maaf menunggu lama, hehehe", Kata Sakura sumringah sambil duduk kembali.

"Baiklah, sekarang perhatikan lagi LCD yang ada disebelah kanan anda", Kata Naruto

Lalu muncul gambar kota Iwagakure City.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, tim TAKA akan menuju kota ini untuk melakukan sesuatu pada piringan tersebut. Selama anda ke toilet dan karouke, saya telah mencari tau tujuan mereka dengan cara meretas seluruh alat komunikasi di Suna City dan saya mendapatkannya", kata Naruto.

"Apa itu?", Tanya Sai.

"Mereka akan menjual piringan tersebut dengan cara dilelang di pasar gelap", jawab Naruto.

"Hmm, menarik juga, lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh calon pembeli setelah mereka mendapatkannya?", Tanya Sai.

"Apa mungkin isi dari piringan tersebut adalah virus? ataukah arsip-arsip rahasia dan infrastruktur sebuah Negara? Dan para calon pembeli berencana untuk menguasai dunia?", Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, hanya informasi tersebut yang saya dapatkan tetapi apa yang anda simpulkan tadi mungkin saja akan terjadi", Kata Naruto.

"Jadi apa rencana kita?", Tanya Sai.

"Ehm, begini rencana kita"…

.

_**Sementara itu….**_

_**.**_

_Bandara Suna City : 09.00 p.m_

Nampak 4 makhluk kece sedang duduk manis di dalam pesawat SUNA AIR yang tak lama lagi akan take off. Sasuke duduk bersama Jugo sedangkan Karin dengan Suigetsu.

"Ketua…", Kata Jugo.

"Hn..", Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil ngupil terus hasil ngupilnya ditempelin ke lengan baju Jugo.

"Ada yang masih tidak kumengerti", kata Jugo.

"Apa itu?", Tanya Sasuke.

"Isi dari piringan yang kita curi, sebegitu sangat teramat amat berhargakah?", Tanya Jugo penasaran.

"Huehehe, kalau tak berharga untuk apa kita curi", jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tau?", Tanya Jugo.

"Kau sungguh ingin tau? Baiklah akan kuceritakan", Sasuke bersiap untuk bercerita.

"Ini berawal saat aku masih SMP, setiap hari minggu aku selalu diajak Ayahku yang merupakan penjaga Museum Konoha City. Aku begitu senang melihat benda-benda yang pernah ada di masa lalu dan tentunya sangat berharga. Tapi ada satu benda yang menjadi perhatianku"

"Piringan Hitam itu?", sela Jugo.

"Bukan, waktu itu belum ada, benda yang menjadi perhatianku pada waktu itu ya tulang Dinosaurus", jawab Sasuke.

.

GUBRAAAK!

.

"Kirain, huft", sesal Jugo sambil berwajah lesu.

"Aku terus pergi ke Museum dan mempelajari semua yang ada di sana, dan itu berlanjut sampai aku masuk ke Akademi Mata-mata Konoha City. Sampai akhirnya benda itu datang…..",

"Piringan Hitam itukah?", Tanya Jugo lagi.

"Iiiiihhhh, kok tau siiicccchhhh," sambil pukul-pukul lengan ala BENCONG. Jugo muntah seketika.

"Ehm, kembali ke cerita. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa benda tua dan terkesan tak berharga itu diletakan di Museum dan ditaruh ditempat dengan tingkat pengamanan yang tinggi", kata Sasuke.

"Lalu?", Tanya Jugo.

"Aku akhirnya bertanya kepada kepala Museum, Alex Kakashi Fegurson. Tetapi hasilnya nol. Dia tak mau membahasnya", kata Sasuke sambil nglanjutin ngupil.

"Lalu?", Tanya Jugo.

"Aku tak kehabisan akal, rasa keingin-tahuanku semakin menggebu-gebu. Aku bertanya kepada Pemimpin Akedemi Mata-mata Konoha City, Tsunade Sanders tetapi hasil juga nol. Aku pun semakin penasaran dengan piringan itu. Tak jalan lain, aku akhirnya meretas sumber data dan informasi dari Museum dan Akademi Mata-mata. aku cari semua yang berhubungan dengan piringan tersebut, mulai dari siapa yang membuatnya, informasi pengiriman, dan lain-lain. Selama pencarian akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya", Kata Sasuke.

Jugo semakin penasaran bahkan sampai menggigit kursi pesawat saking tegangnya.

"Apa itu?", kata Jugo.

"Aku tak begitu yakin tapi…. Isinya sangat berharga di zaman ini. Kau tahu apa yang akan kita dapatkan setelah menjual piringan itu?", Tanya Sasuke.

"Kaya raya?", jawab Jugo.

"Iiiiiichh, kok tau lagi sicchhhh, jangan-jangan kita satu hati alias jodoh", sambil pukul-pukul ala BANCI. Jugo muntah plus koma seketika.

"Setelah mengetahui hal itu ku putuskan untuk mencurinya. Tapi, untuk mencuri piringan yang dilengkapi jebakan tingkat sangat tinggi dan dijaga hampir seluruh Agen terbaik dari Akademi, dibutuhkan Skill dan peralatan tingkat sangat tinggi juga. Untuk itulah aku keluar dari Akademi Mata-mata Konoha dan pindah ke Akademi TAKA milik Orochimaho", kata Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa isi piringan itu?", Tanya Jugo.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu? Akan aku kasih tahu…. Setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini…

TOANG OANG OANG OANG GUBRAAAAK!

OooO

_Konoha City : 10.00 p.m_

"Emmmh, rencana yang bagus. Saya rasa ini akan berhasil", kata Sakura.

"Iya, saya setuju dan untuk mendukung rencana dan misi kita, saya telah menyiapkan alat-alat yang cuanggiiih beud buat loe-loe semua", kata Sai pake gaya alay.

* * *

##PROFIL MODE ON##

- RIFLE MINI GUN X-FACTOR

Senjata ini merupakan gabungan dari Rifle dan Mini Gun yang sudah dimodifikasi. Mampu menembakan 1000 peluru dalam waktu 1 detik (cuanggih kaaaaan?). senjata ini dilengkapi MINI LCD di bagian sampingnya dan MP3 Player dengan kapasitas memori 2 GB. (Senjata apaan nih?)

- MASK OF NYAMAR

Berbentuk seperti topeng tukang las yang dapat merubah penggunanya menjadi seseorang yang dikehendaki dengan cara memasukan DNA ke dalam topeng tersebut. 99% mirip aslinya.

- SMARTWALKI TALKI

Bukan sembarangan walki talki karena dilengkapi dengan prosessor dual core, pendukung multimedia, bluethoot, WiFi, kamere 10 MP, dual SIM, sinya HSDPA, dan internet.

- PHONE OF MBAJAK

Ponsel ini berguna untuk membajak dan meretas segala macam alat komunikasi hanya dengan satu tombol.

- HARLEM SHAKE GRANAT

Granat ini sudah terisi Virus terbaru yaitu Harlem Shake. Siapapun yang terkena ledakan granat ini akan menari ala Harlem Shake sampai mati.

- BAJU OF NGILANG

Baju yang merekam apa yang ada dibelakang dan ditampilkan kedepan. Sehingga membuat pengguna seolah-olah menghilang.

OooO

Naruto dan Sakura mlongo berjamaah melihat benda aneh ciptaan Sai. Tetapi apa daya, terpaksa mereka terima. Mereka segera berkemas-kemas menuju bandara Konoha City untuk menuju Iwagakure City.

Efek Slow Motion… Berjalan berjajar dengan efek Slow Motion dan diiringi backsound dari Cakra Khan – Harus Terpisah. Membuat Naruto, Sakura dan Sai makin keren.

Singkat Cerita….. mereka sampai di bandara dan membeli tiket menuju Iwagakure City.

TAKE OFF… Lepas Landas

.

_**Sementara itu…**_

_**.**_

Terlihat 4 Makhluk Kece sudah sampai tujuan. Mereka turun dari pesawat dengan efek Slow Motion dan backsound dari SUJU – SORRY. Mereka keluar dari bandara dan naik sebuah taksi. Mereka sekarang berada dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat. Sasuke sang ketua mengambil handphone dan mencoba menelpon seseorang.

XXXXX : Halo.

Sasuke : Kita sudah sampai.

XXXXX : Ya, segera kemari, calon pembeli sudah menunggu.

CKLEK TUUUUUUUUUUUUUT. MAAF PULSA YANG ANDA MILIKI HABIS, SILAHKAN ISI ULANG. TULALIT TULALIT

ANJJIIIIRRRRRR!, geram Sasuke.

* * *

Bersambung di Chapter 3


End file.
